Journey Of Our Lives
by So tired
Summary: Rachel and Santana's life together through short one-shots.
1. First Step

**This will be a collection of Pezberry short (maybe some long?) one-shots through their life together. If you would like more, please review. : )**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own anything glee related. 'Cause if I did, my stories would be put in action. : D**

* * *

Being a trained singer, Rachel Berry had an impeccable hearing, so when someone decided to throw pebbles at her window in the middle of the night, it wasn't very strange that she heard it. It took only a few moments for her to get up from her bed and slowly walk to the opposite side of the room, where the window was. The darkness of her backyard didn't help at all when she tried to figure out who was outside, so she soon gave in and opened the window. The sleepy look on her face quickly turned to surprised when she saw none other than Santana Lopez standing there.

"Santana? What are you doing here? You are disturbing my beauty sleep-" She couldn't finish her sentence because the tall Latina interrupted her.

"Come on, Berry. I am taking you somewhere." She could see the hesitation of the diva, so she added "Give me a chance. It won't be bad." She promised, still patiently waiting for Rachel to come out.

"I can't." Rachel answered and stopped, only to see the saddened look on Santana's face before continuing "I don't know how to get out without my dads finding out." It was true. Rachel never went out after her curfew but Santana didn't want to give up that easily.

"You have to climb down that tree." She yelled in a whisper and rapidly added "But first put some more clothes on, you are going to freeze if you come out like that." With one look down, Rachel remembered that she was still in shorts and t-shirt that she used for sleeping, so she silently got some clothes from her closet and dressed herself as quickly as she could. After a couple of minutes, she was back by her window, trying to reach for the tree.

After getting on the tree, she quietly spoke to Santana "You better catch me if I fall." But she didn't. She was grateful for all the gymnastics training she had when she was younger. As soon as she reached the ground, Santana took her hand and led her to her car, where she opened the door for the smaller girl.

* * *

For the whole ride, Rachel didn't dare asking where she was being taken; terrified that it might be yet another way for Santana to humiliate her. It was true that Santana didn't treat the diva really good for the first two years of high school. She did exactly the opposite. But people change, was what Rachel thought when she noticed Santana puling over by some deserted football field where she could only see the light of a couple of candles.

Rachel was too stunned to move, so when Santana came to open the door, she was still in the same position as she was for the most of the ride. She slowly got out of the car, not saying anything but just following the cheerleader to what seemed was a set picnic from the distance.

"Do you like it?" Santana hopefully asked while sitting down on a blanket and indicating for Rachel to do the same.

"Um… yeah?" The diva more questioned, still surprised by the gesture. She spotted that there was a basket full of fruit near them, and it didn't go unnoticed by Santana.

"I didn't really know what you can eat, so I decided to bring just some fruit." She stopped for a while before continuing "Maybe I will get another chance some other time?"

Even though she would _never_ admit it, Santana was scared of the answer that Rachel hesitated to give her but was relieved when a maybe came out of the smaller girl's mouth. A smile slowly spread on Santana's face. _Untypical, _Rachel noted, _maybe she is serious_. But even if they talked calmly for another hour and a half, the diva still doubted Santana's intentions. She still thought it may be all a big joke or a plan to break her heart and the Latina knew it.

She knew that it would be hard, winning over Rachel's heart, because of all the years of harassing her at school and also because Finn just broke up with and she was still feeling vulnerable.

"I'm sorry I had to wake you up. I just wanted to do this tonight; to wish you happy birthday before everyone else." She announced with a smirk on her face. She knew very well the date and Rachel's birthday, the tiny brunette was really surprised by now.

"Selfish, don't you think?" Rachel questioned, grinning at the Latina who just nodded. "Well, now that you did, wonderfully, might I add, could we just… talk?"

"Of course." Santana replied, never taking the smile off of her face.

* * *

They approached the front door of the Berry household, which Rachel said she has to come in there, because she doesn't "want to endure the pain of climbing a tree again.", so when they came to say their goodbyes, the look on Santana's face fell as quickly as it lit up earlier that night.

The silence was slowly becoming uncomfortable, so it wasn't long before the taller girl spoke "I had a great time and I would like to repeat it some time soon… That is, if you want that." She rapidly corrected herself, which was soon to be proven as unnecessary.

"I would love that." Rachel answered, without a trace of hesitation that was visible all night.

The next moment was extremely awkward for both girls and Santana's mind quickly searched for things to do. She wasn't really sure if the kiss would be okay but was slightly surprised when Rachel kissed her back.

That was the first step towards the great relationship.

* * *

**What do you think? Reviews are always appreciated. : )**


	2. You don't always screw up

**I have a dilemma. Should I write in some order or should I mix it up a little bit? Tell me in a review or message, I really need to know. : )

* * *

**

"What if I broke my leg on my way here?" Santana asked with a scared expression on her face.

"No." Rachel simply answered but quickly added "You're not backing out now."

"But what if it doesn't go well?" The Latina countered. A smile appeared on Rachel's face when she saw how persistent her girlfriend was about this.

"It will go great, baby. Don't worry about it." She assured her. "Just be yourself… minus the swearing."

"I won't even be able to talk but you're concerned that I will curse?" For some it would be humorous to see Santana like this but Rachel knew that the cheerleader was just scared. "Can we not do this? I d-"

"Santana, we will do this." Rachel interrupted. "It's going to go okay."

"What if it doesn't, huh?" She asked, stubbornly "What if I screw up like always?"

"You don't _always_ screw up."

"Babe, I want to do this, I just… I'm not so sure about it." The Latina said truthfully.

They have been dating for three weeks and it was the right thing to do. The normal thing to do. They both postponed it as much as they possibly could but it was time. And knowing that Rachel did so well scared Santana even more. She didn't want to lose Rachel and she was almost convinced that she would mess it up. And she definitely didn't want that. Rachel was the best thing that happened to her in a long while.

Rachel made her better. She made her act better in school. A month ago she was Santana Lopez; HBIC and cheerleader that everybody wanted. And everybody got her. She never said no until she admitted to herself that she liked Rachel.

They decided not to tell people yet but the Latina couldn't do it. Brittany was the first to know. She was there when Santana acted on her urge to kiss Rachel the first day of the week. The blonde found it 'extremely wonderful' when she saw it. She was happy that her best friend of many years was finally, sincerely happy.

Others found out in glee club. Apparently, sitting next to each other is enough for everyone to know what is going on. Well, everyone except for Finn. He was always kind of slow, so the realization hit him only after everyone else said it. He didn't say much about it but it didn't seem that it mattered to him. Usually, he would act all hurt and everything but even he knew that he didn't have right to do that. After all, he is the one that broke up with Rachel because of Quinn, who didn't seem to like the new relationship.

Like all of the cheerleaders, Quinn cared about how she looked in front of people. And having a gay best friend didn't look so good. But after some time, she got used to it. She learned not to care about what other people think, so she started hanging out with Rachel more often.

Puck just wanted to see them make out, as usual. Mercedes was the first one to shout out "you go girls" and was quickly followed by Tina. Artie smiled as soon as he saw them together, he looked happy. He could spend more time with his girlfriend now that Santana had someone like Rachel to occupy her. Mike stood in the back, like always, but secretly hoped to see the same that Puck wanted, along with Sam, who was smiling at them the whole day afterwards.

Now, when the whole school knows about it, it was time for Santana to meet her girlfriend's parents.

* * *

**What do you think? Review. : )**


	3. You are worth it

**A really short one. What do you think?**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

* * *

**

That day was particularly bad for Rachel. She had an argument with her dad and got a slushie facial just before lunch. She invited Santana after school, in hopes to try and make the day better. But Santana chose that day to be honest with her, like she tried to since they got together.

Just two days before, Santana was at a party that Rachel previously refused to come to. There was a guy there, Tyler, who is Latina's ex-boyfriend, if you could call him that. Both of them were pretty drunk, despite the promise that Santana made earlier that day. She said that she wouldn't have more than three drinks, but everyone who knew her knew that it was impossible. The boy, being even more drunk than her, approached her and they made out for a couple of minutes before Santana thought of Rachel.

She told everything to detail about that night to Rachel, secretly hoping to be forgiven but was brought back to reality when the diva started yelling at her.

"Get out." She said, calmer than she seemed. "Get out. _Get out!_" She was yelling by now, trying in vain to cool down. It was the first time that she got mad at the cheerleader since they started going out.

"Please, honey… I won't do it again. _Ever!_" She promised, trying to stop Rachel from pushing her surprisingly hard. They both standing in the hallway by now.

"And when you get drunk? How can you promise me that?" The diva was yelling loud enough so any random passer could hear her. "Just get out! I can't even look at you anymore. We are done!" At that, Santana couldn't stop the shoving anymore. The hurt expression appeared on her face as she left the house.

Next few days both girls had a cool down period before the Latina tried to win her girl over, again.

A dozen bouquets of pinks roses, twenty or so apologies, five boxes of chocolate and a serenade in her back yard later, Rachel took her back. It took three whole weeks, but Santana's effort was worth it. 


	4. A thing called jealousy

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed/favorited/set the story on alert. It means a lot. : )

* * *

**

Their assignment for glee that week was a love duet. Naturally, Santana and Rachel would do it together but Mr. Shuester had different plans. Rachel was paired with Finn, much to her despair, while Santana had to sing with Sam. Rachel, as always, had complaints, whereas Santana just sat there, no emotion showing on her face.

The diva, at first, refused to sing with Finn, considering their history together. But she accepted it soon enough and they sang their song in the club. _Yellow _by _Coldplay_ seemed like a satisfactory choice for both of them them. Rachel wasn't that much into song, knowing, from month before, that Santana is a jealous type.

_Rachel and Santana were standing by Latina's locker in hallway, thinking about where to go on a date that night. Or more precisely, arguing about where to go. Santana, as usual, wanted to go to Breadstix but Rachel, being vegetarian, preferred going some place other. _

_A boy, Michael, approached them when they were in the middle of deciding. "Hey, Rachel, I need your help from Biology. If you can, that is." He suggested. He was bad, actually terrible, in Biology and it wasn't at all weird that he asked._

"_Of course she can't." Santana exclaimed quickly, not caring about his grade or anything else. Rachel and her never had a problem like this. While touched by her girlfriend's desire to protect her, or herself, Rachel was a little frustrated that she didn't give her a chance to answer._

_The boy, scared of Santana, mumbled an okay and left the two girls alone to discuss this. For a minute, they both stared at each other, Santana trying to read Rachel's face and Rachel figuring out what to say at that moment._

"_Santana, that was very rude." She scolded, immediately forgetting their previous argument. "I cannot believe that you did that." The diva continued, folding her arms against her chest. She waited for the Latina to respond, tapping her foot slowly on the floor._

"_I know! I'm sorry. I just…" She stopped before saying "I got jealous. Sorry."_

_Rachel refused to talk to her on their way to the class but let the taller girl kiss her when they reached her classroom._

So when she sang that day, she wasn't really paying any attention to Finn but to her girlfriend, who was sitting in front row. She practically stared at her the whole time, which didn't affect Finn, because he was doing the same with Quinn. They got a round of applause when they finished with smiles on both of their faces.

Sam and Santana sang the day after. They chose _Brian Adams' Everything I Do _just two days before, so it lacked a bit of practice but was good. Like Rachel, Santana didn't look at Sam, who played guitar. She noticed him a few times but didn't care enough to return the look that he was giving her throughout the performance.

Rachel chose to keep the Latina happy that day, so they went out to Breadstix the following night. Their date ended up being some kind of double date with Quinn and Puck. The two of their glee club teammates thought that it was appropriate to join them and Rachel quickly agreed, dashing away Santana's plans for the night.

* * *

**What did you think? Review please. ; )**

**What do you want to read about?**


	5. What did you say?

"We're going, honey! Lock the door." Hiram Berry, Rachel's father, shouted when he and his husband were standing in the doorway of their house, holding many suitcases in their hands. If you saw them, you would have thought they are going to be away for a months or even longer but the truth was that their holiday would last only for a week.

After yelling alright and goodbye to her fathers, Rachel immediately sent a text to her girlfriend.

_Dads are gone. Come over._

Since she got with Santana, she adopted the text language, one thing she thought will never happen.

_Be there in 10. _Appeared on the screen when the diva opened received text.

And true to her word, Santana got there in ten minutes. She walked through still unlocked door of the Berry household and was greeted by Rachel, who instantaneously took her hand and led her to her room, where she almost immediately started kissing the Latina.

Slowly, they made their way to the queen sized bed that was incredibly comfortable, Santana noted to herself. Kissing quickly turned to a heated make out session, leaving both girls topless. Rachel started getting her pants off when Santana suddenly stopped and tried to stand up, which wasn't working out for her because the diva was on top of her. It was probably the only time she let herself being topped and didn't mind it.

"Is something wrong, baby?" The smaller girl asked, still attempting to kiss the Latina.

"I can't." Santana said, managing to separate from her girlfriend and mumbling a sorry after getting up.

"Did I do something wrong?" A confused Rachel asked from the bed. She stood up and came to the cheerleader, who had her back turned to Rachel.

It's not that she didn't like where the situation before was going. God, she wanted it so badly. But she needed to wait. For Rachel. She knew that sex was a big deal for her, so she wanted to make it special for her.

"I love you. I can't do it like this. I need to make it special for you, sweetie." Santana quickly spoke, barely understandable, while turning to see Rachel.

"What did you say?" She asked, now more interested in this conversation than before.

"That I want to make it special for you?" The Latina questioned confused. She was looking at Rachel, more precisely, at her incredibly attractive body that she never noticed before.

"The first thing that you said. That you… Is it true?"

"Yes." Santana answered shortly when she figured out what Rachel was talking about. She continued when she saw the questioning look on her girlfriend's face. "Of course I do. Maybe it's too soon but I'm pretty sure of my feelings."

Rachel stayed stunned for a few seconds. She definitely did not see that coming. Especially not coming from Santana. She knew that the Latina liked her; otherwise they wouldn't even be together. Rachel would be with Finn, desperately trying to get him to spend more time with her. Santana would be with any random boy that wanted her, or even Brittany. They wouldn't be in this situation right now and Rachel wouldn't be thinking about it like some mad girl. After a minute or so of complete silence and shock, the answer came.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Leave a review for me. : )**


	6. Let me have fun

**I wanted to post this chapter earlier but things just got in the way. Hope you like it. : )

* * *

**

"Lopez, come and get your girlfriend. Now!" She heard Puck yell over the phone. It was three in the morning on a Saturday and she was laying comfortable in her bed, sleeping, before her cell woke her up. Without a word, she got up and threw on the first clothes she found in her closet. In a matter of seconds, she was wide awake and on her way to Puck's house, who was having a party.

When he invited them, Rachel said that there is 'no way in hell' that she would be there, so Santana agreed to spend the night alone, even though her girlfriend said it was fine if she wanted to go without her. The Latina most definitely didn't expect this call when she fell asleep that night.

She parked her car outside Puck's house and hurriedly walked into the home, where the party was still going on. She didn't look for Rachel very long when the diva approached her.

"Hey honey!" _Yes, definitely drunk. _Santana noted to herself when Rachel kissed her. The kiss turned out to be much shorter than she expected, so when Rachel broke it off, she was surprised.

"How about we get you home, huh?" She tried, desperately searching for Puck to help her.

"I am having fun. Don't ruin it for me now!" The diva yelled, separating herself from the Latina and going to some guys who were playing beer pong.

With a sigh, Santana got to the living room, where Puck was making out with some cheerleader. She came closer to him and he immediately spotted her and let go of the girl that was in his lap.

"If you didn't come, she would totally be making out with some guy right now." He said, proud of himself for calling her. A smirk was still on his face when Santana's angry voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Help me get her to my car. She won't go." She said, walking out of the room, only to find Rachel in the same spot as earlier. Puck followed her closely.

"Come on, Rachel." Puck said, seeing that Santana did nothing to get her to move.

"I'm not going home! I want to have fun!" The diva said and looked sadly at her girlfriend. "Why won't you let me have fun? I don't want to be alone at my house."

Seeing her this sad almost broke Santana's heart, but she knew that she had to take her home before she did something they both would regret the next day. "Come on, baby."

But Rachel didn't want to come. She swore to her self that she would stay right where she was until Santana agreed to let her stay. It wasn't the first time she wanted something Santana didn't but usually, Santana would give in and let her have her way.

The diva saw her girlfriend whisper something to Puck and before she knew in she was over his shoulder, being carried outside of the house. When they got outside, Santana opened the back door of her car and Puck gently put Rachel in the car. After saying thanks to him, the Latina got in the car and immediately noticed that Rachel was pouting in the back but decided to ignore it and turned the car on. She was expecting Rachel to stay quiet but the diva had other plans.

"You are being a hypocrite. Why couldn't I stay at the party?" She just rambled on while Santana completely ignored her. Her talking stopped when she saw Santana pulling over at her house and getting out. "You aren't going to take me home?"

"I don't think your fathers would appreciate seeing you drunk in the middle of the night." She simply said as she held the door open for Rachel to come out. When she finally did, they walked in Santana's house that was completely empty. Grabbing some aspirin and a glass of water, Santana led Rachel to her room and gave her some clothes to sleep in quickly after changing into her pajamas.

* * *

Santana was, surprisingly, the first to wake up. She found herself embraced by Rachel, who had her head buried in Latina's neck. Santana thought about waking her up but figured that that would be cruel thing to do, so she decided to stay in bed, hoping that Rachel would get up soon.

Twenty minutes later, Rachel moved from Santana, immediately grabbing her head and growling at the pain.

"What am I doing here?" The diva managed to speak in whisper, recognizing her girlfriend's room mmediately.

"Good morning to you too, sweetheart." Santana spoke as Rachel got up in the bed. "You don't remember anything, do you? Drink that aspirin." She said and pointed to her nightstand where she put the pills and water.

"Not really." Said Rachel after listening to Santana and drinking aspirin. "Did I do anything stupid? I'm sorry." She said to the Latina who just smiled.

"You want some breakfast?" At the mention of breakfast, Rachel thought of food and momentarily jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom, whereas Santana only smirked at the action.

* * *

**Any reviews? ; )**


	7. Do you know me?

The morning of her birthday was like all other mornings for Santana. She didn't have any plans besides a family breakfast that was a kind of tradition.

After eating alongside her brother and parents, she got up to her room and logged on to facebook. Her expression saddened when Rachel wasn't on chat list and she turned the site off. She thought about texting her but knew that probably wasn't a good idea because they would end up seeing each other and then she would have to tell her it is her birthday. And one thing she absolutely hated doing was making Rachel sad and she surely would be if she was to find out about that.

* * *

Unlike Santana, Rachel had a lot of plans for that day, which wasn't very surprising. She called Brittany earlier that morning and simply told her to distract Santana for the day but stayed on the line with her for another half hour to explain everything. After that phone call, she dialed Quinn's number only to get an aggravated reply when the cheerleader answered.

"What, Berry?" She said, clearly not to happy about the call. Even though they did seem to hang out more often, Quinn still didn't like her.

"Hello Quinn. I am in need of your help deciding on a gift for San's birthday." Rachel cut straight to the point, sure that the blonde would appreciate it.

"Oh, shit. Meet me at the mall in twenty. I need to buy a gift, too." And with that, both of them hung up and got ready, none of them wanting to be late. Quinn had plans for that day and Rachel had many things to do before evening.

Once Rachel arrived to the mall, she saw Quinn waiting her, checking her watch. "Finally!" She exclaimed as she headed to the shops. "What do you have in mind for S?"

"I have an idea and, before I tell you, I already asked her parents for permission, so we can skip that part." She smiled and then continued. "I need your help deciding. And setting up some details too."

"Sure, whatever. Just let's shop for my gift first? I have a feeling yours will last longer."

* * *

It was a Saturday, so they didn't have school and Santana was bored out of her mind when the doorbell rang. The thought that it might be Rachel made her smile and when she opened the door only to reveal Brittany, she was a bit disappointed. The blonde immediately threw her arms around Santana, saying happy birthday repeatedly.

The friendship of two cheerleaders didn't change much since the Latina started dating Rachel. Well, except that they couldn't make out anymore, which did upset Brittany for a while. Once she got past it, the two of them were inseparable when they were together apart from the times when Rachel called Santana to come over and she practically went running off to her. Brittany teased her about being whipped but she refused to admit that every time.

Once she let go of Santana, Brittany spoke. "I wanted to come earlier but there were ducks in the pond."

"It's okay. You're here now." The Latina said as she led the blonde to her room, sitting on her bed after entering.

"I thought Rachel would be here." Brittany stated when she sat next to Santana. "She like… does things really early."

"She isn't. She probably doesn't know when my birthday is." Santana replied, thinking of her girlfriend and lowering her head, showing her sadness.

Seeing Santana vulnerable wasn't as strange to Brittany as it would be to many others. It broke her heart to see her like that, especially because she knew something that would make her very happy at the moment.

* * *

After agreeing, they got into a couple of shops and Quinn got her gift in less than an hour. It was a pair of shoes that Santana had her eyes on last week when the two of them were hanging out.

"Awesome. I love the idea but you definitely need my help with that." Quinn said when she heard about Rachel's gift. "Seeing as your choice is totally unacceptable."

"Okay, now I'm really going to go." Brittany said as she got up from Santana's bed. "Happy birthday." She finished and went out. She sent a text to Rachel as soon as she was out of the house, which was at exactly seven o'clock.

_I'm out. She's all yours. Have a great evening._

After thanking Brittany, Rachel headed to Santana's house. She got there ten minutes later and was greeted by Santana's mother at the door, who told her that Santana's in her room, so she quickly walked there.

"Hello beautiful." The diva said as she entered the Latina's room and approached her to kiss her. "Happy birthday."

"I thought you didn't know." She said as she returned the kiss, hugging Rachel tightly.

"Okay, do you even know me?" Rachel said and caused Santana to laugh. "Come on now. We have things to do."

* * *

"Breadstick, seriously? How did you get them here?" Santana said when they were sitting beside the lake, where Rachel set up a picnic for the two of them.

"Yes. I have my ways."

"Thank you. This is amazing." The Latina said as she kissed Rachel. After a minute or two, the diva broke it off and got up, causing Santana to look at her astonishment.

"I have a gift for you. Wait right there." Rachel said. Minutes later, she returned, holding something that got Santana really exited in her hands.

"Oh my God. Are you serious? Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She yelled, running towards her girlfriend.

"No problem. Seeing you this happy is enough, baby. Want to hold him?" Rachel asked and saw Santana immediately nod her head.

"Hey puppy!" She excitedly said as she got the dog into her arms. "Best birthday gift ever!" She continued and kissed Rachel.


	8. I'm gonna be nice

**I don't know if I'll do much more chapters about present. I will soon move on to the near future. **

**Hope you like this one. : ) Review, guys!

* * *

**

"Hey, want to walk Scoot with me?" Santana asked while standing at the door of the Berry house.

"Sure." Her girlfriend answered as she took her jacket and closed the door of her house. "Just for the record, I still can't believe you named him that!"

"What? Scooter is a great name for him, what are you talking about?" The Latina said, holding the dog's leash close to her to keep him from jumping at Rachel.

"Do you know what date is today?" Rachel asked in a whisper. They had been walking for two hours now and Rachel began to wonder if Santana knew what day it was.

"Um… The eighteenth, I think." Santana answered, not really confident in her answer. She wasn't sure why Rachel would ask her that, because she was always so organized.

"I need to get home. My fathers are probably back." The diva said, kissing the taller girl on cheek before leaving. _Did I do something wrong?_, was the first question that came to Latina's mind but she decided to let Rachel go and cool off, they would probably end up talking for several hours that night.

* * *

"Did she mention something to you?" Santana asked into the phone. "Come one, Kurt! I don't know what's going on here! Just tell me!"

"Santana, think about it really hard. It's the 18th of June." The already frustrated boy repeated the line for what seemed 100th time that day.

"I don't get it." The Latina answered, still not getting what Kurt was saying. They have been on phone since she returned. She called him because he was the only one who could know something about Rachel, well, except for her.

Rachel and the boy were great friends since he transferred to Dalton. She has been talking to him about everything, sometimes ignoring the Latina in process. When she was with him, it was almost impossible to reach her.

"Oh, for God's sake! Her birthday is on 18th of December. It's June now, exactly six mo-" He was interrupted by Santana when she finally understood what he was talking about.

"She's going to kill me! Thanks." She hung up with that. She cursed herself for forgetting, Rachel must've been mad at her for that earlier. She got her phone again and called a familiar number.

"Get your ass at my hose immediately. Bring your guitar." She didn't wait for response, she just threw her cell phone on her bed and changed into some jeans and pink shirt. _Rachel loves pink.

* * *

_

After Rachel got home, she went straight to her room. She threw herself on the bed and thought for some time. _It's not a big deal. It's only half a year. Not a big deal. Not everyone pay attention to that. _But somehow, she couldn't get herself to believe the thoughts that ran through her head. Not long after she has lain on the bed, she fell asleep.

* * *

Santana parked her car outside of Rachel's house and silently, with Puck following her closely behind, went to the backyard, where Rachel's window was.

Puck started playing his guitar as soon as they got in the yard and Santana's singing started a few moments after. The loudness of the sound the two of them were making woke up the diva, who immediately opened her window to reveal her girlfriend and Puck.

An instant smile appeared on her face. She knew that Santana didn't know about their half-a-year anniversary but chose to ignore it and enjoyed the melody.

Santana didn't take her eyes off Rachel once she opened the window. She finished the song and spoke a second after. "Want to go on a date with me?"

"Sure, you kind of owe it to me now."

"I know." The Latina answered and rapidly continued. "I'm even going to be very nice and _not _take you to Breadstix."

* * *

**Leave a review on your way out. : D**


	9. Is she really that bad?

"Guys, that is the end of it! You will be sleeping the way I assigned you." Mr. Shuester announced, causing the crowd to get loud and argue about it. Somehow, their teacher thought that it would be a good idea to mix them up a bit. Rachel, who was trying to calm Santana down, was assigned to share a tent with Tina, while Santana was put with Mercedes. Of course, the girls protested (Santana may have tried to hit Mr. Shue but Rachel got in her way) but it was of no use. The teacher made it clear that there will be no changes.

* * *

"Tina is on her way there. Get your ass in my tent." Rachel yelled in a whisper into a phone she sneaked on this trip.

It wasn't long until Santana came to her desired destination. "It's fucking cold out there. Why couldn't you come to me?"

"Come. I'll keep you warm in here." She motioned to her sleeping bag, ignoring her girlfriend's previous comment. Santana was wearing _really _short shorts and a tank top, no wonder she was cold, but it was good in the eyes of her girlfriend. It wasn't long until Latina's shorts were taken off, Rachel didn't really like to go against her own wishes, and she figured that waiting a whole day for this was enough.

* * *

The morning came pretty quickly for both of the girls. Santana had to switch tents with Tina again, so Mr. Shuester wouldn't get mad. Of course, being as she was always, Rachel had both of her arms around Santana's waist, who really did try to get out of her grip without waking her up but just couldn't do it.

"Rae, you have to let me go." She said, only to get a 'no' for and answer that came out more like a groan. "Babe, come on." To which she only got a loosened grip, just barely letting her get up. "I'm not going away without a kiss. And we know that we will be in trouble if we stay here any lo-" She was interrupted by Rachel, who pressed her lips on the Latina's, more to shut her up than actually to enjoy it. As much of a morning person as she was, she did not appreciate being woken up in five in the morning.

* * *

"Hey." Brittany said, in a much unusual tone.

"Um… hey?" Santana answered, knowing exactly why the blonde greeted her enthusiastically. It was Brittany. She knew every little thing about her but, right now, Santana just tried to skip the subject she was sure her friend would start.

"Oh, don't play dumb. You had sex last night; I can see it, even though you didn't wake me up. You usually screamed when we were together, is Rachel _that _bad?" The blonde asked and earned only an eye roll from Santana.

* * *

**Review please guys! : )**


	10. I promise to never leave you

**I appreciate all of the reviews and favorites and story alerts. : )

* * *

**

They came in the classroom at the same time. Not holding hands. Santana was walking in front of Rachel, which was weird to all of the members of the glee club because for the whole last week the Latina was behind. They both had their heads down as they were sitting in sits as far away from each other as the room allowed them, just like that whole week. Brittany was sitting next to Rachel, occasionally casting a glance at the Latina, much like she has been for the past few days.

Santana didn't move often that morning; just if she really had to. She even missed every single chance to insult someone that day. She wasn't acting like herself. But who would if they were in her position? It wasn't even a month since Rachel broke up with her. The only girl, hell, probably the only person, that she ever loved left her. She was broken hearted. She had been let down by the person that promised her she would not do that.

* * *

"_Oh my God! I am so sorry." Santana yelled as she jumped from her chair in the dining room of the Berry household. As she was trying so hard to apologize to Rachel's fathers, who actually didn't really seem to mind that the Latina spilled half of the spaghetti sauce all over the floor and the table, the diva approached her and put her arm around her shoulder._

"_It's okay, honey." She said, immediately noticing that Santana had no intentions of stopping the apologizing. "Baby, look at me." She tried again, lightly shaking the Latina to pay attention to her._

"_Oh God. You're going to leave me, right? This is so horrible. I am so so so sorry!" She planned to speak for much longer but Rachel had other plans for her mouth. She kissed the Latina, succeeding to shut her up for longer than a second._

"_Now look at me." Rachel whispered, this time getting Santana's attention. "I am never going to leave you. I promise you that."

* * *

_

But she did. And now, Santana was the one who felt terrible. Especially when Rachel found her a replacement only two weeks after. She started to doubt if the diva's love was ever really true.

* * *

For Rachel, getting together with Finn was only a distraction from pain that the Latina caused her. It wasn't like it was working. The only one for her was Santana; all of the glee club knew that.

Finn knew that Rachel never really wanted him. But he finally got past second base with her and, if he was being honest, he still had feelings for her. He didn't want to break up with her and let her go into Santana's arms again. If she wanted to, she could always end it but he knew that she was too stubborn to do that. 


	11. We're going to New York

Rachel Berry was accepted to Juilliard back in June. Her dream was finally coming true. Her fathers bought her an apartment not that far away from the school, in case she needed to walk to there sometimes. The Berry's were never really rich but sending their little girl to the desired college was a must for them, so they raised money since she was born.

Her summer was spent mostly getting everything ready before she had to move. Not having a girlfriend or boyfriend made that task pretty easy. Santana was still not forgiven and she realized that Finn was never going to be the guy for her, especially since he was accepted to the University of Florida. Brittany came by her house some times but not enough for Rachel not to feel alone. After all, she was her ex-girlfriend's best friend. Her constant talk about the Latina did nothing to get her out of the misery that she was in from the break-up. She was curious about what college Santana will be attending buy she could never get herself to ask. She was supposed not to care. She was the one that broke it off; she was not supposed to still love Santana. She wasn't supposed to be jealous when Brittany talked about the latest guy that the Latina was with.

She could never admit that she wasn't in love with Santana anymore. She was and she hated herself for being stubborn. Especially when she knew that they could go back to normal, when she knew that everything could be perfect again.

* * *

Santana Lopez applied to Columbia University. She never expected to get in, but she did. She was going to go in New York, like she and Rachel always talked when they snuck out and went to the place of their first date. Santana usually had the smaller girl in her arms, lying on the blanket that she took with her. They talked about future, something she never did with her family. She avoided the subject for as long as she possibly could. She ignored everyone when they tried to start a conversation about it. Well, everyone except for Rachel. Now, she wasn't so sure about going. She got to be close to Rachel, very close in the city but they would just be too far away.

She chose literature. Rachel always said how she loved seeing her so into something. It was true; she loved doing it, as well. She loved everything about it, especially writing. Santana wasn't a very open person. Except for Rachel and Brittany, no one really knew her outside of the school. But even if she had her girlfriend and best friend, when she felt alone, she wrote. Writing always gave her freedom and made her feel liberated. Right now, it was even hard for her to write. She lost Rachel, all because of some stupid mistake that could have been avoided. It was difficult to share her feelings with Brittany, even though the blonde practically begged her to open up.

Santana's parents had money, which wasn't that bad at that time. She did get a scholarship but she refused to live in a dorm, so they had to buy her an apartment. And they did; a two bedroom apartment with a big kitchen, which suited her because she loved to cook. It was not far away from the college. The only thing she needed now was someone to help her with the loneliness that grew from day to day. She needed Rachel, her girlfriend, back.

* * *

Rachel, like always, had a plan of what things to do when she got there. But once she saw the person that was supposed to be sitting next to her in the plane, everything just fell through. She totally forgot that she booked her seat when Santana did, so the Latina was now standing right in front of her. For a moment, they stayed perfectly still, just staring at each other. The look was deep; immediately showing Santana's hurt and Rachel's surprise from the coincidence, or well, maybe not as coincidence. They stood there, not moving, until a man came by, requesting from them to take their seats. They did, Rachel taking the one that was, to her dismay, not by the window. She let out a sigh and got a book from her backpack just to immediately start reading it, hoping that that way she could avoid the obvious weirdness.

But, Santana knew that this was probably going to be her only chance to make everything right. "Sorry." She said under her breath, barely loud enough for Rachel to hear it. She didn't expect an answer but she got one anyway.

"It was my fault." _That must've hurt_, was Santana's first thought that was interrupted by the diva, who had her book in her lap by now. "We could have been happy now and this would not be awkward if I had not been so stubborn. It wasn't your fault. I understand that now." She slowly lowered her head, not knowing what next to do. None of them knew what to do at that moment, actually. Santana was just as quizzed as Rachel then. The silence was quickly taking over them. The rest of the people in the plane were unusually loud at that time, while in Santana's head nothing was going on. She was trying to figure out what to say next for a few moments but then it kind of all disappeared when Rachel did something that was almost unbelievable.

The diva took Santana's face into her hands and kissed her passionately. For a moment, Santana stood still, remembering how it felt before, before kissing the girl back. It was a long kiss and when they finally parted both girls had wide grins on their faces. The Latina made the next move; she took the smaller girl by her hand and led her to her lap.

"I know how much you like sitting next to the window." She said in between kisses that didn't stop until they were landing. 


	12. Moving in together

**To answer the question from JackyKay, it was all Santana's fault. I may mention something about the fight in future chapters. **

* * *

"Santana, you will have to let me go soon." Rachel said while she was desperately trying to get out of the Latina's grip. They were in Santana's bed and it was eight of clock on a Saturday. It was one of those weekends when Rachel had to go to classes in the morning.

"No." Santana mumbled into Rachel's neck after she tightened her arms around the girl. Usually, on weekends, Santana would sleep in, just for old time sake. The diva nagged all day after it about how the day was ruined, but it was worth it. Today, Rachel had her class that she forgot about immediately after she was told. Rachel suggested spending the night in her own apartment but Santana refused to wake up with her.

"Come on, honey." Rachel said, "I'll be late." She continued when the Latina didn't move. She glanced at the clock and saw that she absolutely couldn't walk to her school. "Now you have to drive me."

"You have a license, right?" Santana asked and felt the girl nod against her. "My keys are in my purse." She said, letting the girl go and rolling to the other side of the bed, continuing her sleep.

With a sigh, Rachel got up and quickly got ready to go, taking the Latina's car, so she could get there in time. It wasn't at all usual that Santana let her drive; actually, she never let anyone drive her car.

* * *

"This is why I don't let people bring food in my car!" Santana yelled at Rachel. The diva in question just stood there; she knew it would blow over. It never took long to piss Santana off but Rachel knew how to deal with her in that case. She took her by her hand and pulled her near and kissed her. But Santana rapidly pushed Rachel away from herself, not even sure why.

"I'm sorry. I'll never do it again." The diva whispered and relaxed into the taller girl's arms when she was hugged.

"You better not. Because I would hate to have to drive you everywhere when we move in together." Santana said quietly. "And I would like that to be now."

"Now?" Rachel questioned, surprised.

"Yeah. Do you want to?" The Latina asked, now starting to doubt her decision to request this. Many things raced through her mind from that moment up until Rachel answered.

"It's not like we spend time in my apartment, anyway."


	13. Christmas

**Sorry for the small delay; just couldn't write this chapter, I changed it at least five times before deciding to post it like this.**

* * *

"This is going to be so great!" Rachel yelled while hurriedly walking through the mall tugging Santana with her.

"Easy there, tiger. You just might want to slow down a bit. We don't want you to spend our first Christmas together in hospital." The Latina answered, trying to get the diva's attention with no success at all.

Santana's parents were going on a special cruise that year for Christmas and Rachel's dads weren't able to fly to New York. At first, Santana tried to convince her girlfriend to go back to Lima but gave up on that idea when the diva explained to her, for the fourth time, that it would be impossible for her to rest normally before having to start work for college again. Of course, knowing Santana doesn't take losing, Rachel agreed to invite Quinn and Brittany, seeing as they both hadn't had place to go that year, either. To make things even better, Santana's parents brought Scooter before going.

The dog was all grown up now and with school and everything, he had to stay back in Lima, much to Santana's dismay. For a year that she was, almost constantly, taking care of him. Ever since she moved to New York, she wanted to figure out how he could stay with her. Not that it was a problem since Rachel never had a problem with the dog. After all, she had bought him for her.

"You know, I think we have everything we need." Santana announced tiredly to her girlfriend as she yawned, who never seemed to run out of energy, even after three hours of constant shopping.

"Oh, is Santana 'I-won't-be-sleepy-tomorrow' Lopez actually getting sleepy?" Rachel joked as she put her arm around the taller girl's waist, kissing her on the cheek. "Come on, I'm taking you home."

"I'm capable of driving a car, thank you very much." She answered, trying to get the keys out of Rachel's hand, without success.

"Uh huh, I don't think so. Let's go."

* * *

"Come on, buddy, up." Santana said to the dog as he listened and climbed up on the bed. She knew she would get in trouble for this but, right now, she didn't care. She just wanted to sleep, seeing as she didn't get enough last night because, well, because she didn't want to go to sleep. Rachel had tried to get her to bed, not only because she wanted to cuddle, but because she knew that the Christmas shopping needed to be done today.

Unfortunately for Santana, Rachel came in the room much sooner than she thought she would. "San!" She yelled, successfully waking the Latina up. "Scoot, come down. How many times have I told you not to let him up on the bed?" She continued, clapping her hands together to get the dog off of the bed.

The dog obeyed as Santana tried to get up. "Can't you let me sleep longer?" She asked sleepily, throwing a pillow over her head when the previous action of getting up didn't seem to come along.

"You've already slept for four hours. Leave something for tonight; I'm not letting you sleep tomorrow when we have company." Rachel replied as she approached the door and said "Dinner's ready." Before walking out of the room.

* * *

"I still can't believe you did that." Quinn exclaimed loudly while looking at Santana with a wide grin on her face.

"Come on, that was the only way she would ever forgive me for that." Santana continued as she pulled the tiny brunette into her lap. "You know how she is."

"Excuse me, but if someone" She stopped to look at her girlfriend. "…insults, quite horribly might I add, a musical that she has never seen, that is blankly insane. Especially if the previously mentioned musical is none other than Wicked."

"But honey, apart from not being allowed to have sex with you for more than a _week_, I had to sit through the ridiculously long musical, for which I had to get _front row _tickets which were sold out at that moment and I believe none of us liked what I had to do to get them."

"You haven't had sex for a week?" Brittany questioned as she came in the living room. "Don't you think you overreacted?" She asked, looking at Rachel now.

"Fine." The diva exclaimed as she stood up from her spot in the Latina's lap and went to the kitchen. Santana frowned at her reaction but sill followed her out of the room.

"Baby, come on, we were just having fun remembering some moments from our lives." Santana tried, getting closer to the diva.

"You know that that was really important to me, Santana." The Latina cringed at the use of her name; it was usually just San or some term of endearment. Obviously, Rachel was very upset by this.

"Mi amor, don't take it personally. I know it was important." Rachel smiled; she loved when Santana, who now had her arms wrapped around the smaller girl's waist, spoke Spanish. "Let's just go back to celebrating Christmas peacefully, okay?" She felt Rachel nod as she kissed the top of her head and took her by her hand, leading her to the room hey were previously in and engaging in the pleasant conversation that the two blondes were having.


	14. Can't say no to you

It was a warm spring night when their engagement took place. Both Santana and Rachel had a short break at college, so they decided to pay a visit to their parents, while Santana had other plans for that time as well. Much to her dismay, her girlfriend was a hopeless romantic, so the proposal couldn't be ordinary or, she feared, Rachel wouldn't accept it.

At exactly two o'clock in the morning, there was a hit on Rachel's window. The two of them decided to stay at separate houses just to please their parents. It was, actually, all part of Santana's plan. The diva woke up almost immediately and hurriedly came to her window, only to be surprised to see her girlfriend standing in the backyard.

"What are you doing here?" She said, a little too loud but not enough to wake up her dads.

"Come with me." Santana answered back. Unlike on their first date, this was enough to convince the smaller brunette to instantly change into some decent clothes and climb down the tree by her window. After she got down, the Latina took her by hand and, without explaining anything, led her to the car that was parked in front of the house.

"Where are you taking me?" Asked Rachel in vain; Santana offered no response to the question but just continued driving for another ten minutes and then stopped at a very familiar field. After getting out of the car, they approached the already set picnic and sat there.

None of the girls spoke for a couple of minutes before Santana decided that it was time to break the silence. "You know, I loved you from the moment I first kissed you after our first date. It was magical; I thought about nothing but that for a couple of weeks after. I always knew you are the one I wanted to marry." She said, not really looking at the diva throughout the statement but finding stars much more interesting. Rachel stood perfectly still for a moment; they never really talked about marriage and their future together. "Oh gosh, did I just say that? Well, I guess now I need to get a ring, 'cause I know you won't let me not think about it for days after this…" She spoke slowly while taking a small box out of the picnic basket. "What do you say?"

"I…" Rachel started; she definitely didn't expect that, that's for sure. She was too stunned to answer at that moment, not knowing really how to reply, which brought a certain amount of worry to the Latina. One thing she was positive about, Rachel was _never_ speechless. She thought that the diva would accept in a second, without hesitation, so concern raised with every moment spent in silence. She had sweaty palms and she tried to wipe them as she sat up from her almost lying position.

Rachel, on the other hand, was filled with surprise but never doubted her answer. She never doubted that she would say yes to the girl she loved. She was just blown away with the spontaniousness of the proposal to accept right away. But obviously, Santana wasn't the kind of girl to stick to the traditional ways.

"I- yes!" Rachel practically yelled when she found the voice to speak, a smile spreading on her, previously emotionless, face.

"Really?" The Laina asked, shocked because she was completely ready to face rejection and, even though it would be very hard, try to move on and accept that they were not meant to be together.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" The diva asked as she stood up and made her way to her fiancée and sat beside her. "You are the one that I want."

"I was just scared…" The Latina spoke in a low, almost hearable voice.

"You know I can never say no to you, baby." She said as she kissed the girl.


End file.
